Friday the 13th- YGO GX
by danganronpatdri
Summary: the group of GX are going camping...and things go awry WHEN THEY start TO GET BRUTALLY MURDERED. join in on this light hearted joyful story of the human experience and travelling pants. grab the kleenex. boxes.
1. Chapter 1

Jaden, Syrus, and Tyranno were getting ready for a camping trip and shit and yeah.

Jaden: no he we really need to get on this camping trip?

Syrus: who?

Jaden: We need to get Chazz Princeton in on this.

Syrus: he h8 u

Jaden grabbed Syrus by the cheeks and brought him off the ground. " dont u ever say that. dont you dare say that. dont dare. dont do it. chazz princeton is a precious angel and he is our best friend and my secret homosexual lover."

Tyranno was packing up all of his porno magazines into the suitcase.

Jaden peeked over his shoulder. "what chu got there."

Tyranno: just some stuff to mASTURBAT too!

Jaden: wait...but...youll be in the tent next to us.

Tyranno: yep

Jaden: and ull be getting ur game on.

Syrus: Guys! Im so excited for this camping trip! Were gonna have so much fun as a couple of bros..i mean even though were going in an isolated camping area where known killings keep happening i bet its gonna be so fun.

Jaden: ya man

Tyranno: totes mc-goats.

00000000000000

Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy were getting ready for the camping trip as well.

Alexis: I cANT BELIEVE JADEN YUKAIIIAIAI is going to be camping this weekend as well.

Mindy: mmm gurl you know what up?

Alexis: What?

Mindy: dat crusty ass slifer know u gonna be there and he just want a piece of yo sweet obelisk vagina.

alexis: well... then... IM GOING TO HAVE TO MAKE MY VAGINA NASTY...

Jasmine: gurl it already nasty.

Alexis: what the fuck you mean?

Alexis lifted up her skirt, revealing her literal blue waffle. the stench filled the room.

Alexis: right.

Mindy: so OMG guys did you know thats its fridays the 13ths?

Jasmine: no way

Mindy: way

Jasmine: oh...myyyy...gooooodddd

Mindy: theres also rumors of a killer on the loose in the woods so haha Yaaay!

Jasmine :YAAAY!

Mindy: WOOO

Jasmine: YAAA!

the girls continued with this for a long time.

00000000000000000

Jaden, Syrus, and Tyranno were walking across a dirt path towards the woods. Sadie was on the path and waved to them.

Sadie: HEY GUYS! what are you doing? whats up? what a wonderful day? were having a good day. praise jesus as your lord and savi-

At that moment, a limo appeared, slamming into Sadie, sending her flying through the air. Her body fell on the hood of the limo, her neck broken and blood flowing out of her onto the hood.

Chazz came out of the sunroof and tried to talk to her. "COME. I have BOXES of kleenex in my limo. "

Jaden completely ignored this act of vehicular manslaughter and waved to cHAZZ. "HEY! CHAZZ! HEY BUDDY! HEY CHAZZ! HEY! LISTEN!"

Chazz turned and shuddered. "WHAT DO YOU WANT MORON?! CANT YOU SEE IM TRYING TO SAVE THIS GIRLS LIFE?!" Chazz threw boxes and boxes of kleenex out of the sunroof and on top of Sadie's dead body.

They did nothing to help her.

Syrus: "come on jaden..lets just go camping without chazz princeton.

Chazz: EXCUSE U?

Syrus: lets go camping without chazz princeton?

Tyranno: DINOSAUR

Chazz went jumping out of the sunroof and landed right in front of them, with a tent and suitcase packed on his back. "NO ONE GET S AWAY WITH NOT INVITING PRINCESS CHAZZ PRINCETON TO GO CAMPING."

Jaden :ALRIGHT YA GET UR GAME ON!"

Syrus: so..there be ladies there?

Jaden: yaaa buddy! Tyranno wont need those pornos!

Tyranno felt awkward. Human girls did not turn him on. all the porno mags he had were actually national geographic magazines about dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures. he could not tell his friends this.

Jaden: Well! lets go camping!

Chazz scoffed. "I guess. UGH.. HMPH! im not going to enjoy this."

They walked into the woods, from a distance, a man in a hockey mask was watching them, with a machete in his hands.

DUN DUN DUN.


	2. Chapter 2: rich kids

In the middle of the woods, Aster, Zane, and Atticus were setting up their tents for camping.

Aster was combing his hair. " ack. I cant believe you convinced me to come out here in the dirty woods ew."

Zane: FUCK. ASTER THIS IS THE FUCKING OUTDOORS. ITS MANLY AS ALL HELL! FUCK! YES! CAMPING! FIRE! FUCKING BAR-B-QUE!"

Atticus strummed his ukulele. "AND SING A LONGS!"

Zanes very erect penis became soft at Atticus's comment. "SING A LONGS?! FUCK SING A LONGS!"

Zane knocked the ukulele out of Atticus's hand with his penis and started slamming his big penis repeatedly on the ukulele, until it was in pieces on the ground. "IF I WANTED FUCKING SING A LONGS AND PANSY SHIT IW OULD OF INVITED SYRUS FUCK MAN!"

Syrus: huh?

Little did Zane know, was that his younger brother and his friends were literally five feet away in the campsite next to theirs.

Zane: OH. HEY LIL BRO

Syrus ran and cried.

Jaden had been squatting over the a bush. "ah. nothing like a good shit in the woods."

Chazz: WAIT WE SHIT IN THE WOODS?! WHAT IS THIS?! I FUCKING KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA. LIKE,WHAT AM I? POOR?

Aster: finally someone gets me.

Chazz: YOU DONT GET SHIT YOU MORON GO BACK HOME TO YOUR FATHER, OH WAIT- HES DEAD.

Aster ran and cried.

Tyranno: not cool bro!

Chazz: WHO ASKED YOU DINOSAUR BOY? i AM A PRO DUELIST I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS"

Atticus stood up between everyone. "hey...guys...lets chill for a second."

Chazz: HMMM?

Tyranno: Whats up bud?

Jaden let out the last of his shit onto the bush and pulled his pants up.

Atticus pulled out a bag of weed. "Lets not fight we are all friends lets toke it up."

Tyranno: YEAH BUDDY!

Chazz: hmph. MARIJUANA?! I HAVENT DONE MARIJUANA SINCE I WAS 5, IM FUCKING RICH. RICH PEOPLE DO COCAINE YOU POOR FUCK."

Tyranno gasped. "How dare you. the dinosaurs smoked the marijuana."

Chazz: hey tyranno why dont you come talk to me WHEN YOU LEARN HOW TO DUEL!?

Suddenly, girls screaming filled the air, and Jaden, Atticus, and Tyranno went running after the noise, Zane and Chazz remained at the campsites.

00000000000000000

Syrus had ran into a dilapidated cabin in the woods, his tears were now drying.

Syrus: wow...i better tell the guys about this!

Suddenly loud sex moans came from the cabin. Syrus was intrigued and walked up to the door.

Syrus: Hello? whos having sex in there?maybe i can join? im a virgin!"

The noises stopped and Jim peeked his head out of the window. "oh fuck...its just syrus...everyone already knows ur a virgin mate."

Syrus: who are you sexxing?"

Jesse poked his head out next. "Hey Sy!"

Syrus: u guys are homogay?

Jim: mate we werent having sex. we were just moaning.

Syrus: why is jesses face covered in semen?

Jim: idk mate.

A hand touched Syrus's shoulder, and he screamed in terror as he turned around to face who was behind him.

000000000000000000

Jaden, Tyranno, and Atticus had come across Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine. and Jasmine and Mindy had screamed when they found out there was no cell phone service.

Mindy :FUCK HOW MY BAE GONNA TEXT ME?

Jasmine: bitch U dont even have a bae."

Atticus hugged Alexis. "Thank god youre okay."

Tyranno: shit man...sounded like you got attacked or some shit.

Alexis sighed and walked through them. "No I'm just surrounded by idiots. Lets get to the camp before dark morons..."

eVERYONE FOLLOED HER.

0000000000000000000

Syrus's scream was silence when he saw that it was just Adrian and Axel.

They all laughed at him because he peed his pants.

Syrus hit Axel on the chest. "you big jerk!"

Axel slapped Syrus upside the head. "dont u touch me with your white hand."

00000000000000000000

Aster was sitting on a bunch of rocks and boulders on the oceanfront, crying."buttholes...do they even know who I am ?IM aster pheonix. fucking fuck fuck."

bEHIND him he heard a blade unsheath.

He turned to see a man in a hockey mask, holding a machete.

Aster:FUCK!? WHO ARE YOU?!

Aster stepped backwards as the man walked towards him.

The man drew closer, and Aster slipped on a rock. "SHIT MAN..WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

He tried crawling backwards as the man quickened his pace.

Just as Aster was about to ask him who he was again, the man brought his blade into the air. Aster screamed and put up his hands in defense, but the blade came down, slicing his head in half.


	3. Chapter 3: dick murder

i cant believe aster the hedgehog is fucking dead.

000000000000000000000

Adrian led Syrus into the cabin. "Well now that you're here come on inside the cabin! weve been hanging out here all day!"

When Syrus went inside, the kitchen was an absolute pigsty. It looked like no one had been there in decades. it was dirty.

Syrus walked down the halls to see other ancient rooms from the 80s or some shit, and a bed with the name jason on the headboard.

Syrus: jAson?

Syrus opened the door at the end of the hallway to find a relatively clean sex dungeon. "Oh wow."

Jesse: Yeah man isnt it so cool!

Syrus: a sex dungeon why the fuck is their a sex dungeon on duel academy ISLAND? "

Syrus's question was stopped by the sound of a machete stabbing upwards from underneath the floor-boards. Syrus jumped back into the Sex dungeon with Jim and Jesse. They all screamed in confusion.

Axel booked it down the hallway, the machete went back down. Adrian was running close behind Axel when the machete came up again, stabbing right through his foot.

Adrian: FUCKING.. FUCK! ASSHOLE!

000000000000000000000

The others were at the campsite, drinking beer and smoking the pot.

Alexis chugged a beer down. " Jaden. Make me some fucking s'mores."

Jaden: Alexis youre not the queen!

Alexis turned around, angered. Her shirt ripped off as her nipple blades revved up and cut off her shirt and bra. "YOU BETTER FUCKING MAKE ME A S'MORE."

In the bushes not too far off, Bastion and Chumley were crouched down watching them.

Bastion: cant believe my buds just went camping without me.

Chumley: yeah me too how dare they.

Bastion grabbed Chumley by the shirt collar. "listen you dirty slag i do not like you and asked you to stay away from me you fat fuck. you have been making so much noise in this god damn forest YOU INBRED TRASH."

Mindy and Jasmine were dancing around the fire in front of Zane and Jaden now, as he roasted the marshmallow.

Mindy rotated her hips. "Twerk team ready leeeeggooo!"

Jasmine started popping her booty in front of Zane.

Zane: FUCK...YES! THIS IS SO GOD DAMN HOT! MY HORNY LEVELS ARE SO HIGH RIGHT NOW! MY PENIS IS EXCITED."

Jasmine turned to him and saddled Zane.

Jasmine: I'm so fucking drunk right now haha~

Mindy shoved Jasmine off of Zanes lap and took over straddling him. " ZANE TRUESDALE IS MINE U CRUSTY HOE."

Mindy flashed Zane. and thats when...

the night

got

worse.

Zanes horny levels had indeed gotten higher, and when mindy had flashed him, they grew too high.

Zane's penis got very erect again, it sprung, opening up Mindy's asshole, and growing so fast through her entire digestive track, and coming out of her mouth, rupturing all her organs and breaking her spine. blood poured out of her orifices.

Everyone around the campfire screamed as their friend was killed by zane truesdales penis.

Zane screamed and stood up, with Mindy still on his dick. "FUCK!? WHAT DO I DO?! WHAT DO I DO! THIS BITCH ON MY DICK WHAT DO I DO?! BITCH IS DEAD?!"

Tyranno was on the ground pointing out his Dick with the dead girl on it. "Why are you still hard?!"

Zane: I DONT FUCKING KNOW?!"

Jasmine cried into her arms, Alexis and Atticus hugged and shielded their eyes, Alexis was still topless.

Jaden was still calm, roasting his marshmallow. He turned to see Zane's erect penis and the dead girl on it. "Fuck man. You already got your game on!" Jaden put up his hand for a high five.

Jaden: up high my brother!

Zane: "SHES FUCKING DEAD!" at the point, he had gotten soft enough, that the dead body slid off of his penis and into the fire, successfully burning the corpse pretty badly, and putting out the fire.

Jaden: fuck man you wrecked the fire..how am i going to finish this marshmallow?

Zane: WE HAVE TO GET RID OF THE BODY!?

000000000000000000000000

Axel turned back around to try and help Adrian. "ADRIAN!"

Adrian: Axel! help me please..oh god... OH GOD... I DIDNT EVEN HAVE SEX YET!

Axel: WAIT?! Yo white ass is a virgin?!

Adrian nodded as the machete retracted into the floor. Adrian tried to move his foot but a machete had just gone through it.

Syrus and Jim watched from the sex dungeon, both panicked.

Syrus: Guys! come in here! the floor is concrete!

Axel pulled Adrians pants down and dicked him right there in the hallway. Adrian moaned loudly as the machete came up again, stabbing right through adrians stomach.

Adrian: GAAAA-GACCCCK...FUCK..."

Blood poured out onto the floor as Axel kept up the pace of the fuck.

Axel: fuck yeah!

Adrian moaned loudly as the machete kept stabbing up through the floor, stabbing into him multiple times. Axel came in his ass finally and Adrian's body laid dead on the cabin floor. Axel laid down next to him. "fuck that was a tight ass...too bad we couldnt of gotten a watermelon up there like bastions ass."

Just then, the machete stabbed up again, this time right through Axel's head.

Syrus cried again. "Noo! WHY COULDNT YOU OF JUST GOTTEN TO THE SEX DUNGEON?!"

000000000000000

Bastion and Chumley watched the murder of Mindy.

Chumleys head exploded in shock, covering Bastion with blood and brains.

Bastion: "AIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAAIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAAI!"

The group at the campfire turned to Bastion screaming.

Atticus waved. "Oh! Hey Bastion!"


	4. Chapter 4: watersports

Jaden finally came to the realization that Mindy was dead.

Jaden: gat damn dick game strong!

Zane put his bloody penis away, crying. "GOD DAMNIT GUYS. YOU NEED TO HELP ME HIDE HER BODY!"

Jasmine slapped Zane. "THAT GIRL...is my BEST BITCH. OKAY? I...DO NOT... LET HER GET DICK MURDERED AND LET THE PERSON GET AWAY WITH IT."

Zane: YOU LET HER PUSH YOU OFF OF ME! SO YOURE JUST AS MUCH TO BLAME!

Alexis: ENOUGH!

The bloodied teens turned to Alexis.

Alexis and her nipple blades were obviously angered. "I JUST...WANTED...TO HAVE A FUN NIGHT CAMPING...BUT NOW...MINDY'S DEAD, PEOPLE ARE MISSING, AND I STILL DONT HAVE A GOD DAMN S'MORE."

Tyranno: Fine then! Lets hide the body and forget this ever happened.

Chazz: finally dino boy said something smart.

Bastion: Can we bring up the fact that I wasn't invited tonight?

Zane: NO. WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT MATTERS. FUCK!

Zane picked up Mindy's charred body and started running through the woods. "WE GOTTA HIDE THE BODYYYY!"

0000000000000

Syrus, Jesse, and Jim had locked themselves inside of the sex dungeon.

Jesse wiped the semen off of his face finally. "Wow... all that murder got me in the mood for some watersports."

Syrus: What the?

Jesse: IS THAT..2 HARDCORE 4 U?

Syrus stood up. "NO. ITS NOT TOO HXC FOR ME... I CAN DO WATERSPORTS. I JUST NEED A BATHING SUIT AND A SLIP N SLIDE.

Jesse: oh u are very mistaken my sweet southern belle.

Syrus: mistaken?

Jim pulled out his penis and started peeing on Jesse and Syrus.

Jesse dropped to his knees in excitement and Syrus ran in shock.

Syrus :WHAT THE FUCK?! THIS IS NOT SLIPPY OR SLIDEY!

Suddenly the door broke open and Jason barged in.

Jesse: Hey yall!

The machete swiftly be-headed Jesse.

Syrus screamed as blood splatted on him.

Syrus: HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT... THIS IS REAL!

Jason moved to strike Jim, but Jim's crocodile was the first to strike at Jason.

Shirley was brawling with Jason, giving Jim and Syrus enough time to crawl out the window.

0000000000000

Zane and the others had ran to a dumpster near the school.

Jasmine: this is so wrong..this is so wrong...

Alexis grabbed Jasmine and slapped her. "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU BEING THE HOODRAT PRINCESS?"

Jasmine cried as Zane lfited Mindy's body up into the dumpster.

The dumpster was full so it wouldnt fit.

Zane: FUCK! ITS ALL OVER! THIS IS OVER! GOD DAMNIT... NO HOPE..."

From down the path, Dorothy heard and saw them. "Heya chillun!"

Jaden gasped. "Oh god no...OH GOD NO..."

Jaden quickly fingered Chazz's butthole. "IF IM GONNA DIE. I NEED TO FINGER YOUR BUTT ON MORE TIME!"

Chazz screamed out. "OOF! FUCK!"

Jaden: gotcha

Alexis booked it, followed by Bastion and Atticus.

Alexis :FUCK FUCK FUCK IM NOT GETTING CAUGHT "

Dorothy finally got to the dumpster and saw the dead body. "How...did it happen?

Zane: BITCH DIED ON MY DICK IM SO FUCKING SORRY! GOD DAMN FUCK... HUNGER GAMES!

Dorothy: dick game strong?

Jaden put up his hand for a high five, chazz's poop smeared all over it. "Damn right it was dorothy."

Dorothy high fived Jaden. "Well..lets see if its strong enough zane...I want you to do me. Prove to me ur dick game strong."

Zane looked shocked. "FUCK YES! MY PENIS IS SO EXCITING."

THATS

WHEN

THINGS

GOT

WORSE

Zane's penis got very erect again, it sprung, opening up Dorothy's asshole, and growing so fast through her entire digestive track, and coming out of her mouth, rupturing all her organs and breaking her spine. blood poured out of her orifices.

Zane: FUCK HOW DID IT HAPPEN AGAIN?! FUCK FUCK! IM SO FUCKING STUPID

Chazz face palmed. "YOU FUCKING MORON! DOUBLE MURDER?!"

At that point, Banner had come over. "whoa dick game too strong?"

and thus the cycle continued.

00000000000000

Syrus and Jim had run back to the camp where the others were at, and just found blood covering everything.

Syrus: FUCK THEY'RE ALL DEAD...THEY'RE ALL DEAD! ZANE!

Jim grabbed Syrus by the penis. "But syrus...we can have sex...in there honor."

to be CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5: nipples entangled

Syrus and Jim stood in shock at the campsite.

Syrus: Buh buh buh...one of em mustve gotten away!

Jim: Well atticus's weed is here and he would never leave without that.

Syrus: fuck...ZANE!

Behind them they heard the unsheathing of the machete.

Syrus turned around. "CANT YOU JUST LET ME HAVE A SECOND TO MOURN OVER MY BROTHER WHO IVE NEVER HAD A CHANCE TO HAVE AN INCESTUAL RELATIONSHIP WITH?!"

Jim: whoa wait what?

Jason approached them and Jim threw a boomerang, which knocked the machete out of Jason's hand. "SYRUS! I WILL NOT LET YOU GO OUT WITHOUT HAVING YOUR FANTASIES COME TRUE!"

Syrus: JIm you are the nicest austrailian people.

Jason and Jim were in hand to hand combat.

Jason grabbed Jim by the head.

Jim: CRIKEY!

Jason slammed Jim into the side of the tree, his head bled and his eyes closed. Jason threw him to the ground harshly.

The sounds of Alexis, Atticus, and Bastion startled Jason and he quickly scooped up the terrified Syrus.

Syrus: You're not killing me?! You must believe in my dream too!"

000000000000000000000

Alexis, Atticus, and Bastion got back to the camp.

Alexis sighed as she laid down on her sleeping bag. "Can we please just go to sleep now? We can have fun in the morning."

Bastion: Uhm...guys...we have a sleeping Austrailian man over here... Looks like hes bleeding pretty bad.

Alexis: fuck DO I HAVE TO KILL A WITNESS?!

Bastion: No No...He might not've seen anything!

Alexis: then fucking sleep. tomorrow we are going to the beach and the docks and having some good old fashion FUN.

0000000000000000000000

Zane: FUCK...FUCK FUCK...FUCK...

Chazz: Wow. You killed the entire school. Good for you.

Zane cleaned his dick of Crowler's remains.

Jaden :Crowler almost had it there...He almost had it...

Tyranno: Yeah, he was good.

Jasmine was sitting there in shock.

Jaden :Jasmine, you okay?

Jasmine: N-NO. ALMOST THE ENTIRE SCHOOL IS DEAD...THIS ISN'T REAL...THIS ISN'T HAPPENING.

Zane: LETS GO BACK TO CAMP.

Jasmine: WHY ARE YOU ACTING SO CALM?! NIGGA YOU JUST KILLED FUCKING EVERYONE WITH YOUR DICK. IT WAS TRULY DICK MURDER.

Zane grabbed Jasmine by the shoulders. "LISTEN. YOU HAVE TO MAN THE FUCK UP BECAUSE WE ARE GOING CAMPING. AND WE'RE GOING TO EAT SMORES...AND FUCK! YESS! FUCKING SMORES ARE SO GOD DAMN MOTHERFUCKING DELICIOUS! AND WE'RE GOING TO GET MOSQUITO BITES DESPITE OUR BEST EFFORTS TO PREVENT THEM. FUCCKKK YES! FUCCKKK YES! CAMPING IS SO GOD DAMN MANLY!"

His dick has sprung up and Tyranno just barely got Jasmine out of the way in time.

Jasmine:...thank you dinosaur man.

Tyranno: the pleasure is all mine.

Jasmine and Tyranno started to make out.

Their nipples grew out from their bodies, entangling in a mess of nipply goodness.

Chazz sighed and walked by them. "I gotta get some sleep .Let's get the fuck back to camp."

Jasmine sighed in between their kisses. "I bet your butthair is fantastic."

Tyranno: mmm its the fucking best.

Although Tyranno was not attracted to Human girls, he knew he would never get a dinosaur woman.

0000000000000000000

Later that night, as everyone was in their sleeping bags and/or tents, Jaden was groaning.

Jaden :GAAaaaaah.

Chazz: Will you shut the FUCK up?

Jaden: fuck man...you know how i took a shit in the bushes?

Tyranno :Yeah?

Chazz: Yeah that was fucking gross. I only shit in gold toilets but you're poor so I guess you cant help shitting in the woods you peasant.

Jaden: WELL I got fucking poison IVY on mY BUTTHOLE. MY GAME IS SO NOT ON.

Atticus chuckled to himself. "poison ivy on your butthole?"

Later that night, everyone was sleeping when Jim woke up.

Jim: HUH?! What the hell? Syrus?

Jim looked around to see everyone back at camp. "Mustve been a dream...I remember being in a cabin and syrus came but after that I dont remember anything."

Jim's eyes locked on to Chazz in his sleeping bag. "oh...foxy princeton."

Jim crawled on top of Chazz and rubbed his boner on his mouth.

Chazz woke up, and wasnt shocked to find a dick in his face.

Chazz: Jim-san? You're alright?

Jim: of course i am my sweet princess

Chazz sat up, excitedly. "These fucking savages actually like this crap."

Jim: shhh...shh...tell me what u want, what u really really want. "

Chazz: yo ill tell you what i want what i really really want

Jim: so tell me what you want, what you really really want

Chazz: i wanna, i wanna, i wanna, i wanna, i wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.

Jim and chazz locked in a sweet embrace.

Chazz: no but I really want you to poop on my chest and pee in my butthole.

Jim: I thought you'd never ask.


	6. Chapter 6: dead stoners

The camping teens woke up tot he beautiful sound of Atticus strumming a new ukulele.

Zane :HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET ANOTHER UKULELE?

Atticus was naked, and he was in birthing position, the neck of a new ukulele was squeezing out of his vagina.

Zane :FUCK

Alexis was already in her bathing suit. "Okay every one! Time for a day at the beach!"

Jaden pointed to Chazz and Jim, who were naked in a pool of semen, urine, and poop.

Jaden: Uhm...what about them?

Alexis: ?/ DO IC ARE?

Alexis walked away, with Jasmine, Tyranno, Zane, Atticus, Bastion and Jaden close behind her.

They got to the beach and Alexis was putting on some sun screen.

Jaden ran towards the small boat on the dock.. "Hey Jasmine! Get on the skis and lets go for a ride!"

Jasmine giggled and ran down towards him. "Mmmhmm yeah!"

Tyranno grabbed her before she got the skis on and their tongues entangled again.

Tyranno: be careful jasmine.

Jasmine: I will sugar dick.

Tyranno whispered to her. "when u get back...how bout some of this dino DNA?

Jasmine smiled. "mmm yeah boi... ima ride you like no bitch has ever riden that DICK BEFORE." jasmine was screaming now.

Jasmine: IM GONNA RIDE YOU TILL YO DICK RAW. IM GONNA RIDE YOU SO GOOD YO DICK SKIN BE RIPPING OFF! IMA GRAB ONTO THE WALLS TYRANNO! IM GONNA LET YOU DO ME IN THE BUTT! OH YEAH! MMMM YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! OH! YES! YES! I NEED SOME GOOD MIX-RACIAL DICK FUCK!"

Tyranno: ok

Jasmine got on her skis and her and Jaden took off.

Atticus and Zane were splashing in the water.

Zane giggled. "Oh Atticus, I LOVE SPLASHING IN THE WATER."

Atticus: Me too Zane truesdale! Haha! fun! yay!

Zane: HAHAHAHAHAH YES. SO FUN. JOYOUS OCCASION.

Alexis sighed as she bathing in the sun on the dock, Chazz and Jim finally walked down to the beach.

Chazz laid out his towel. "Im gonna get so tan today...Its actually refreshing. Tanning like they did in the old days. No booths or anything. Takes me back to my roots."

Alexis called over. "youre literally pale as fuck."

Chazz: EXCUSE YOU? IS THAT ANYWAY TO ADDRESS A PRINCESS?"

Alexis: let me see your vagina and then well see if youre a princess.

Alexis had her eyes clothes, and Chazz in anger stood up and walked towards the dock. Jim tried to grab him so he would stay, but it was too late.

Chazz stood above Alexis. She opened her eyes as his shadow blocked out the sun.

The sight she saw was that of Chazz's jungle of pubes releasing out of his bathing suit, and falling all onto her face, from his vagina.

Alexis coughed. "FUCK THE !? WHAT!?"

Chazz: yep. beautiful.

Atticus :GET UR PUBES OUT OF MY SISTERS FACE!" Atticus tackled Chazz off of the dock, and then jiM RAan to attack Atticus. "DONT TOUCH MY M8!"

Alexis cheered on Atticus as Jaden pulled up to the dock again. "You coming for a ride Zane?"

Zane: MIGHT AS WELL.

Zane leaped up onto the boat and they took off. Bastion walked to the dock and looked at the boys thrashing in the water.

Bastion: fellows...it would be best if we did not squabble around the water..very dangerous and pip pip

000000000000000000000000

Out on the water, around the bend of the island near the cliffs, Jaden had his video camera. "NOW ITS TIME FOR...DUELISTS GONE WILD!"

Jaden pointed his camera at Jasmine and Zane and Jasmine had her boobs at and Zane had is ass out at the camera.

Zane: FUCK YES WERE GONNA MAKE A PORNO!

Jasmine slapped Zane's butt. "No we're not. Youre dick is getting no where near me i am faithful."

Jaden: oH COME ON I NEED TO MAKE SOME CASH! GET YOUR GAME ON!"

Suddenly an Arrow shot right through Jaden's forehead and blood splattered on Jasmine and Zane.

Jasmine: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Zane :AIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAI!

Zane: MERMAID POWERS ACTIVATE!" Zane leaped into the air, his bottom half mysteriously turning into a mermaid tail, and goes swimming underwater.

Jasmine looks to go leap out of the boat, but stops. "Fuck this dirty ass water... fuck!" She leaps out and starts swimming back to the docks.

At the docks, they hear Syrus screaming from the woods.

Bastion: Guys! That was Syrus!

Chazz: AND?

Bastion: he could be in trouble!

Chazz: Pftt. Hes poor who cares?

Bastion went running off into the woods. Atticus followed. "Wait Bastion! Don't go alone!"

Alexis sighed. "Well we should go see what the blue haired cunt wants."

Tyranno finally surfaced out of the water. "SY!? SY?!" Tyranno went running off after Bastion and Atticus. "IM COMING BRO! WITH MY DINO DNA!"

Chazz sighed. "Well...let's go then." Jim and Chazz got out of the water and the two of them and Alexis went walking up towards the woods, Chazz roping in his pubes. "God damn sand in my pubes now."

000000000000000000

Jasmine was swimming, arrows whizzing by her, just barely missing.

Jasmine: I left the ghetto for this shit!? I just wanted to fucking duel!

Jason disappeared from her site into the woods. She quickly swam under the dock, covering her mouth to stay quiet.

Jason stepped out onto the dock, searching for her, but then walked away.

0000000000000000000

Belowski had just stepped out of his room, the marijuana smoke billowed out behind him, his eyes were bloodshot as he let out a cough. "Fuck man...so stoned 420 smoke every day."

Belowski walked out of his building. "gotta find my hook-up...shit man..."

Belowski called up Blair. "hey man..got any bud? im all out."

Blair: Meet by the dumpster. now."

Belowski: sweet man...

Belowski approached the dumpster and saw all the corpses piling out of it.

Belowski :WHAT THE FUCK?! FUCK? ?FUCK?

Blair stepped out from behind the dumpster. "Hello Belowski...wheres the cash- FUCK DEAD BODIES WHAT THE HELL!?

Belowski: THEY'RE SO MANGLED

Blair: looks like they couldve been dick murdered.

Belowski: can we get them high?

Blair: IDK lets find out!

Belowski :420 BLAZE IT FAGGOT.

Suddenly Jason came running out of the woods, with a chainsaw revved.

Belowski fell over Viper's dead butt-corpse. "IM TOO FUCKING STONED FOR THIS."

Blair screeched. "AAAAAA!" The chainsaw quickly sliced her in half, her blood splatter onto Belowski.

Belowski:..mAN..you gotta chill!

Jason swung the chainsaw down at Belowski, revving through his skull, brains and blood splattering every where.

The stoners are dead.


End file.
